goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Evil 9 volt and evil 18 volt makes a bad song/grounded
Transcript evil 9 volt: what should we do? I know, let’s make a bad song! Evil 18 volt: good idea! (after making a bad song, which is a wiggle and a giggle the CBeebies way) Natalie: ok, let’s see what’s... evil 9 volt: 8, 7, 6, 5 4, 3, 2, 1 Well Let's Jump, Bump A Stupid Day CBeebies (2x) Is what we say No! And We're Not Ready to play With a Wiggle and a Giggle the CBeebies Way All is Not Fun and We're Not Ready to play With a Wiggle and a Giggle the CBeebies Way (Boo!) Come on Buster, We've Got Work to do! Ready, Steady, Go! Woof! Rude Friends, Farty Friends Burpy Friends and Horrid Friends Stupid Friends and Puking Friends Pooped Friends and Messy Friends No Full of Fun and We're Not Ready to Play With a Wiggle and a Giggle the CBeebies Way No Full of Fun and We're Not Ready to Play With a Wiggle and a Giggle the CBeebies Way (2x) Nice One! Come On Ting, Let's not get going! Come on Squeaky Tempo, Not Finished! Well let's not clap, snap A stupid day! CBeebies (2x) Is what we say Your Killed Fingers and your stubbed Toes Your Abused Bottom and your cold Nose No Full of Fun and we're not ready to play With a Wiggle and a Giggle the CBeebies way No Full of Fun and we're not ready to Play With a Wiggle and a Giggle the CBeebies Way No Story Time! Imagine, Imagine a Story! Are you NEVER sitting comfortably? Woof Woof Quack Quack Oink Oink Excellent Pink Friends, Blue Friends Going Somewhere New Friends Cool Friends and Funny Friends Spotty Friends and Can’t-Do Friends Well Let's Hop Skip a stupid Day CBeebies (2x) Is what we say Your Bited Fingers and your dirty Toes Your funny Tummy and your snotty Nose We're not full of fun and we're not ready to play With a Wiggle and a Giggle the CBeebies Way Yes We'll not PLay 2, 1 Don’t Clap Your Hands like Me! Don’t Give Yourself a Stupid Shiny! What's the Letter Today? Swallowing Friends and Choking Friends Bald Friends and Sweaty Friends Rude Friends and Drowning Friends Screaming Friends and yelling Friends I don’t know how to cook! Wow! No Full of Fun And We're Not Ready to Play With a Wiggle and a Giggle the CBeebies Way! Full of Fun and We're Ready to Play With a Wiggle and a Giggle the CBeebies Way! (2x) It's not a Brand New Day! Let's never make each day a stupid CBeebies day No Full of Fun And We're Not Ready to Play With a Wiggle and a Giggle the CBeebies Way! It's CBeebies, CBeebies, so let's not play all day! With a Wiggle and a giggle the Cbeebies Way! How Many Friends will you see today? Natalie: WHAT THE HELL?! Evil 9 volt and evil 18 volt made a bad song? Kidware! We’ve got a problem! Kidware: what is it now? natalie: evil 9 volt and evil 18 volt made a bad song Zoe: What?! They’re So gonna get it! Libby: Yeah! We’ll call their good clones! (At home) 9 Volt: evil 9 volt! 18 Volt: evil 18 volt! 9 volt: how dare you make a bad song! Now all the CBeebies characters will be furious at you for making a bad song!